Trinity
by GoldenHusky
Summary: A huntsmen needs to be a master of his mind, body, and spirit. When all work in cohesion the creatures of Grimm do not stand a chance. Although, If ever one is out of sync, fragmented from the rest the being will never live up to its truest potential. The world of Remnant is a truly dark and not for the kind-hearted but, so is any test of true character.
Trinity: Prologue

 **Title:** Trinity

 **Author:** GoldenHusky

 **Fandom:** RWBY

 **Genre:** Adventure & Mystery

 **Sub-Genre:** Romance  & Drama

 **Alternate Universe**

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:**?

 **Summary:** A huntsmen needs to be a master of his mind, body, and spirit. When all work in cohesion the creatures of Grimm do not stand a chance. Although, If ever one is out of sync, fragmented from the rest the being will never live up to its truest potential. The world of Remnant is a truly dark and not for the kind-hearted but, so is any test of true character.

 **Disclaimer:** I own precisely 0% of RWBY, the show, the manga, the story, absolutely none of it. Its original conception and story belong to the dearly departed Monty Oum. Its existence now is copyrighted to the RWBY development team at RoosterTeeth Studios and RoosterTeeth Studios. So with that in mind do not assume any and all non-canonical events that take place in this work to be Canon. They are not canon. Enjoy it as a purely fictitious scenario of a fictional universe.

 _ **Authors Note: This story takes place in an Alternate Universe of RWBY. Obviously there will be new events and relationships formed that are not in Canon. Jaune's character will not be the same so expect him to be OOC a lot. He will not however, be vastly different from his original character. He is still a GOOD character but, he is still human. He's made, will make, and continue to make mistakes. That means he is flawed and will work to better himself. Expect the good, the bad, and definitely the ugly of Remnant.**_

" _ **Victory is reserved for those who are willing to pay it's price.**_ _ **" -Sun Tzu**_

* * *

 _The world of Remnant is a vastness of mystery, secrets, and history. Man was born from dust and lived a fight for survival from the creatures of Grimm. Lifetimes of war have struck heavy blows against humanity's resolve. Humanity and Faunus alike were able to forge footholds in the world to call their own. Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale have served as beacons of light. Through intuition, advancement, and perseverance they've reached a time of peace. Hand-in-hand there is nothing they could not achieve together. Though, they have not been without their flaws._

 _Within the past century Humanity and Faunus survived through several conflicts. That included the fight for individuality and the right to equality. Even now secrets from their history's dark past threaten the veil they call peace. The four kingdoms have ignorantly shrouded their sins with the laws they've created. What the world needs now are individuals who fight not for themselves but for their redemption. Humanity and Faunus must brave the coming storm united if they wish to see a brighter tomorrow. It will take nothing but extraordinary individuals to overcome the darkness coming._

* * *

 _ **Today…**_

"Once upon a time…you all met a boy named Jaune Arc. He was a very thickheaded, hopeful and a righteous youth. You didn't really know much about him did you? A mother, a father, some siblings and the uncanny ability to move to a beat were all you really knew. He'd surprise you here and there sure, but did you _really_ know him? No, then here's the kicker for you, his name wasn't Jaune Arc. There were times you doubted the very same thing. The transcripts were definitely a sign, next was the lack of any familial history in the official records. You never truly doubted him though, did you? He was unique, heroic and most of all, innocent. Well, he certainly wasn't pure. Like some of you he had his secrets and even less confidants. He didn't deserve your kindness…I didn't deserve it. I…I am sorry for lying to you all, you are all beautiful people and you didn't deserve that. I had a responsibility I did not want and power that I do not deserve. With them, I carried out a life that wasn't truly mine, a name I had no right bearing. So, if you want a reason for why I did what I did, countered Pyrrha as she tried to save my life, this is it. I am simply returning a kindness. I'm going up this tower to face my past and end the man who I've always been. Maybe…just maybe I can earn his name."

* * *

 _ **Last Winter…**_

There is something very special about the light. Intangible yet not out of ones reach. It is obvious but invisible. Its greatest power is in that, nothing can hide. All of your sins are laid bare; To be ultimately judged for your actions. The darkness has no place to hide; the question is will you have a soul left to save?

Snow, it is a polar opposite in which its color would imply. Though white is devoid of any kind of warmth. In a torrid of wind and nature, white is all encompassing. In a clear expanse, when the sky has settled nothing can hide. Here with no hindrance of fresh powder a single man cannot hide. He has trailed a warm crimson for some distance. The cold has betrayed him, life has left his muscles. The metal alongside him had run dry. The predator that has haunted him never lost sight of him. Something truly dangerous stalked him. It's pace never losing traction, the smell of his blood enticing it further, it's fangs ready to destroy him entirely. This was no average predator however, it had a soul, skin untouched by black, and it had two legs. The most diabolical thing about it was not its readiness to kill him but, that knew it, he knew 'him.'

When the broken man could no longer continue in this endless snow he had fallen to his knees. Reeling by the numbness of his skin he breathed hoarsely. No feeling remained, no smell attainable, not a taste persisted. The plume of mist in front of him provided the only proof his breath continued. The crunch of the ground behind him signaled his end had come.

When he had come he circled to face him; this…monster blocked the one true grace that still remained…the light. The sun, even with all its glory was denied to him. This man knew no mercy. The feeling is absent, "Why?" as the only brightness loomed in the shadows. Blue, ever dulled by the grey of genetics they were dull and unnerved.

"Why? You should know better than to ask that. Don't act like you don't know. To be ignorant of your own actions is truly evil?"

Defiance spiked within him. "Evil?! What hypocrisy! What I've done? You have murdered your way through this family. You have deprived remnant of a real chance at hope, of its angels."

The figure did not bother to strike him. He knew he wouldn't feel it anyway. "Angels? Don't confuse yourself with altruistic lies. The Arc may have once lived up to such a title but now, you are just 'men' armed with wings."

"Then what of the little ones, the children you slaughtered? You took away their chance to live, to utilize the gift we had given them!"

" **IT IS NOT A GIFT!** What was done to them, what they became, **WHAT IT COST** …is not worth that _sacrifice_.

"Power does not come without a price; you of all people should know that. It was our job as parent's to make them stronger, to give them power fight the Grimm."

"No, it was your job to protect them; to catch them until they could do so themselves. You deprived them the choice, to choose to become whatever they wanted."

The dying man chose not to speak. Neither would truly listen to the other's words at this point. When the strike came he did not feel it. As his sight hugged the ground and his breath ceased he could hear his last.

"Only one 'arc angel' left…and he goes by-"

* * *

 _ **Spring…**_

"Jaune Arc?" The blonde huntress had been going through the roster of potential students.

"Yes" Answered the headmaster.

"Is it wise that he enroll at the academy Ozpin?" Glynda Goodwitch eyed Beacon Academy with a questioning look. He did not look up from his own pad and sipped from his coffee. "It is what is best in the times we are in. Not only can I keep a close eye on him but at the same time he will be my dark horse."

"But why show a hand like this, it seems so unlike you. The skill…the power that he has is unpredictable. Our enemy will not hesitate to remove the biggest threat on the board." When his flat gaze finally moved on from his pad she noticed the calm in his eyes.

"That is exactly what I am hoping for. I cannot even argue because it wasn't my idea in the first place…it was _his_." She almost dropped her pad.

"What? If this comes to a head and he is at the apex, he'll be killed!" A slow air left him, with a click the light of the pad dimmed and he set his coffee down. Taking a slow beat he cupped his hands to look at her from his desk. "*sigh* I know the risks, and so does he. It is better this way; I am giving him what he desires. I have cared for him as I was meant to, but he will be an adult come this summer. I will not deprive him of the path he chooses."

"What makes you believe that he can handle such a responsibility?"

"That is simple Glynda. I…am his father, and one that has faith in his son."

* * *

 _ **Patch…**_

Sitting in his classroom at Signal Academy the intoxicated professor sat gathering his things. A light rapping came at the door. "Excuse me Professor I would like a word." The onyx haired drunk smirked at the voice. "Interesting, I didn't realize that growing up under Ozpin actually gave you manners."

"Funny, from what I see it'll turn me into a chronic alcoholic." Qrow finally looked up from his desk and shared a laugh with the boy leaning against the door. Tall, pale, and not blonde _Jaune Arc_ bounced off the frame to shake hands with an old friend. Calloused palm to calloused palm their shake was firm. Qrow offered his flask but Jaune only sent him a dead panned look. Sitting down opposite one another Qrow continued to pack his things.

"So, what has our illustrious leader sent you here for Jauney?" He carelessly propped his feet on his desk and tilted to the youth.

"Qrow…you _know_ why I'm here. You know Ozpin didn't tell me that you needed to know. I only came here because it was the right thing to do."

His face hardened, his red eyes rose high then low. Six feet tall, the black hoodie was pressed in and the jeans he wore were torn. The breastplate and pauldrons were absent but the gloves remained. Overall with the high-tops and unassuming appearance he looked like a below average teen. The things that did set him apart however, were unlike anyone else. Scruffy unpigmented hair sat curtly on his head. Another piece was the very mirrors he used to see. At first glance appeared silver but that was a façade. If the light shined on them their secret was revealed. A prism, chameleon, or a rainbow of swimming color they were truly different. The icing on the enigmatic cake was the symbol that sat dead on his chest. Not the two arcs his family stood for but something much more…dangerous.

"So, it's you huh? I guess I couldn't ask for a better guardian _angel_ " he said with slight humor. Jaune scoffed at the smile Qrow was giving him.

"That's _all_ I am going to be. It won't be my responsibility to tell her what she truly is Qrow. That belongs to her f-"

Qrow shot his hand up quickly. "Don't" He pulled his legs up and bolted from his chair. Hands on his hips he looked out the window somberly. "Wh-who told you?"

Jaune walked up next to the same window and looked on. Qrow could see the ever changing colors now. He didn't need the answer; he knew how he'd known.

"I can see a lot with these eyes Qrow. I can see a lot of you in her. You should be proud. "

"And you should stop talking" Qrow spat.

Jaune retreated from the window. Watching him through the reflection Qrow watched as Jaune approached his desk and retrieves a photo. It was of Ruby and himself laughing by Taiyang's home.

"You know I can't tell her Jaune."

Jaune then set the photo down and looked at Qrow. "Can't or won't? I get it, I truly do. You need to know though; secrets like everything else have a way of surfacing when you don't want them to."

Qrow didn't turn around but Jaune could see that it wasn't waning on him. This wasn't something any man could keep to themselves for long. Even for a man like Qrow, he was still a father who's lived the majority of his daughter's life away from her. His eyes closed so he wouldn't see Jaune's face. "Just…do me a favor and keep her safe."

"You know I will Qrow."

"I-I know…I just needed to ask."

Jaune began to make his way out of the classroom. Qrow didn't wave nor did he motion to say good bye. Once he got by the door he paused and leaned a palm on the wood. Before walking out he looked back one more time and left Qrow with this. "Don't wait too long Qrow, she is a good kid but you won't like how this turns out in the end."

As Qrow listened in to the squeak and step of the young man's shoes drift away he let out a breath. Suddenly a weight under his eyes showed in his reflection. For once the need to take a swig from his metal best friend had not taken for once.

* * *

The brightest light in the sky was beaming that day. Unhindered by clouds and flying past the ocean of blue it warmed the land. The whites of the cold only left mellow dew on the birthing greenery. The world's best colors were beginning to bloom. With the soft touch of the sun, the quenching water of rain and the nurturing soil spouted these joys. The spring was kind that way.

Going to an edge of Patch brought pain and remembrance. Jaune still had time before the first bullhead would be coming to take the students to Vale. He didn't have to but a promise brought him this way. He'd followed this path only a few times before. The outer edge of Patch was filled with winding trees and tall grass. There were hardly any hills to speak of. He knew of the Grimm that stalked this area as well. He knew they stalked him in the subtle shadows of the trees. The monsters of darkness were waiting, waiting for a chance to corner him. Jaune paid them no mind, not until they would come upon him.

It wasn't in its physical trials that made it difficult to walk. At the very edge of Patch, where the water spoke against raw earth a gravestone sat. On this stone there was a rose and words etched into the stone. There was no body beneath his feet, they hadn't recovered a body. He reached for his belt and unhooked the sword and sheath that were there. Crocea Mors was planted firmly by the tip in front of the altar. He knelt down on one knee and held the sword in place.

"Don't worry I will keep my promise."

In the moment of silence he took notice that the darkness had begun to creep behind him. Their gnashing jaws and unforgiving eyes set themselves upon him. Tall, humanoid wolves known as beowolves made their way out of the shadows. What they see is a single piece of prey. Not driven by hunger they were simply creatures of killing instinct. Tearing at the softened earth they break into a rush. To many it looked like another soul would be lost. They wouldn't know that this body contained the soul of a beast itself. He pulled the blade up slightly, a glare of light shined on the metal. His orbs opened with a glint of white, what followed were a column of light that surrounded the open area.

When the ray faded away Jaune descended from the sky. As each foot planted themselves on the ground the land was peppered with the fading remains of the beasts he'd slain. He pushed back his hood revealing his white hair. The sword was on his side again slowly disappearing into the sheath. With a final step he was standing over the altar again, sword undrawn. He was about to say his goodbyes when he found himself with company.

"For a retired hunter you got really close without me noticing you." He turned to see Taiyang Xiao-Long only mere feet away. He was eyeing the light haired young man with uneasiness. The man had even gone to the lengths of equipping his _specialized_ boots and gauntlets.

"Qrow called me…"

"And?"

"I wanted to meet the _guardian angel_ who will be watching over my little girls." Jaune grit his teeth at him.

"I'm only watching _one_ of them Mr. Xiao-Long."

Taiyang looked worried all of a sudden. "It's not like it'll be too hard. They're practically inseparable-"

"THAT'S not the point Tai!"

He blew a sharp breath and moved his bangs. "She isn't my responsibility."

"Can she become one?"

"Why would I do that?" Jaune asked

Taiyang walked to the Cliffside, leaving his back to Jaune. "Think of it as a favor."

Jaune walked up behind him and pulled him by the shoulder.

"No."

Jaune made to move away but Tai reached out to grab his shoulder. When the armored gauntlet touched the shoulder blade Jaune rolled it to shove it off. Tai grabbed the arm by the wrist. Rubber whined from the vice grip. Staring each other down, neither backed away.

Jaune suddenly wrenched the arm away and vaulted backwards se+veral feet. Bones cracked and popped underneath the threaded gloves. They shared the cold stare. "Let's not do this by her grave Taiyang."

Far from the gravesite and deep into the woods the two circled one another, their two forms moving from behind tree to tree. As their eyes beamed directly into each other, only separating between trees they readied their weapons. Crocea Mors, the blade sheened against the beams of sunlight that peeked through the shadows. With the absence of focus on anything else Jaune could hear the subtle grating of his enemy's claws bearing. When they both stopped the world stilled for a moment. No scent of fear or bead drawn anxiety the two waited. Between them a single icicle was melting from the passing winter. From that fading frost a single droplet formed. They both eyeballed the liquids reflective glimmer as it hung high between them. It was in the next instant that together, they watched it fall to the earth at their feet. The forest surrounding morphed into an unspeakable battleground within the next few minutes.

* * *

The sun now bore at the Cliffside Forest at an angle now. The yellow shaded the parting edge of the foliage. Sinking into the soft dirt step by step Jaune emerged from the woods. A forward patch of the earth gave way too easily, setting him off balance. A bruised palm found the bark of a tree his savior. The exchange of 'words' that had recently passed left him ragged. Taking in every breath of air greedily as he could, he relished the absence of a whistling in his intake. The shadow of the towering green denied him the warmth he yearned for. Finding some strength in his legs he pushed off his heals and landed face first into the unshaded dirt. His limbs sat still for a moment. He let his wounds bask in the glow of the light encompassing him. The cuts and bruises that had adorned his body had begun to shrink and disappear. Slowly turning his body over to let the front side bathe in the light he huffed a few times. "For a retired huntsman he's really limber." He chuckled a few times all in his lonesome.

He had long healed but Jaune decided that leisurely basking for a little longer held no harm. He was enjoying the warm beating of the sun for a moment until the light dimmed over him. Though his eyes were shut he could not mistake the sudden absence of the orange hue the sun made with his eyes closed. Again, someone had interrupted his solitary moment of peace. What was worse was the shadow standing over him made no motion to slowly loom over him. It or they had suddenly appeared to block out his exposure. He could only think of one person who could move that fast, aside from himself. He didn't bother to open up his eyes before barking at them. "First the overprotective retiree and now the runaway mo-"

The stranger stabbed downward to impale his skull but he was already gone by the time the blade was drawn. Feet behind his attacker Jaune stood ready to survive this assault. "Okay, that was rude of me I'll admit that." His attacker removed her Odachi from the earth and spun to face him. He didn't need to see under the mask to know that this woman was Yang Xiao-long's mother, Raven Branwen. She sheathed the sword and the cylinder inside spun all the way to a red color. When the sword was drawn again the blade had adopted the color of the dust. Jaune breathed an exhausted sigh and tightened the grip on his sword.

"What was that saying, into the frying pan?"

Raven the swung forward and a portal appeared in which she leapt into. Jaune left in a flash of light. The two returned inches apart to clash in a fantastic display of swordsmanship.

* * *

 **A Week Later…**

Mist filled the air in a tile room, not a sight visible through the heated fog. The world was drowned out by the rush of a shower head. Living under the rainfall of the porcelain space Jaune Arc was untaxed by welcoming feeling. The only thoughts in his mind were of some night before.

 _He'd just missed the robbery at the dust shop downtown. Rushing up toward the surrounding rooftops he soon landed on roof a few buildings away from some explosions. Looking on he could see that someone was already facing the enemy, "Damnit" he seethed. It was Glynda Goodwitch alongside the very girl he was supposed to be protecting. The blonde combat professor certainly could hold her own with her telekinesis. Even with her power though, the one causing those explosions was able to shake them. He was more ready to take down that ship as it raced by. Legs poised and arm ready to draw, he only waited until the open hatch faced him. What were unexpected were the eyes that passed him by. Just for an instance his eyes mirrored the fierce hue that met him. Golden Amber, even with her face hidden by shadows he recognized them anywhere. "Cinder…" the name escaped into the silence. When it completely faded into the distance his eyes returned to their variable changing. They closed and the regret of his actions caught up to him._

There certainly had been a guilt in his failure. He knew he should have acted against the criminals…against her. He did not do so, however it worked out better than planned. Actually having a valid excuse to bring Ruby to Beacon only helped them. That didn't stop them from asking about his inaction. He blamed it on recovery. Hardly viable yet they knew about the cost of his power. He couldn't tell them he was merely late. He couldn't tell them about his secret missive. Far too many secrets, far too many lies were afloat in the air.

The water had stopped several minutes ago. His hand unconsciously turned it due to an internal clock timing the length of his shower. Finally finding the ability to move again he pushed the curtain away and stepped onto the cold floor. He walked up to the bathroom mirror and looked upon it. Unclear and indistinguishable it couldn't provide a reflection in its fogged gaze. Lifting an arm, he swiped a clear path down and revealed the boy staring back. Blank locks, ever changing orbs and a frame rattled from a life he longed to forget watched him. This person, this being wouldn't be able to hide in a school with hopeful and potential heroes. This truth wasn't anything of the sort deserving to be in such a place. So a lie would need to be created. He needed a fabrication, a façade, a little white lie that could so innocently blend in to that crowd. He needed to be _Jaune_ Arc, not the thing that he was now. So he stared, he focused to a point where the only part of the world he could conceive of was the very image before him. Slowly but assuredly several features began to alter. The hair that was colorless and blank began to deepen into some new. The messy locks adopted an aurum of the finest corn in any field. Following them were the unbound mysteries that gave him sight. Gone was the beautiful array to an amazing riptide of oceanic blue. Finally, all of the harshest history his life bestowed his body began to fade away. One by one all that reminded him of pain faded to the world.

When the process had finished, and the form taken, he finally faltered unto the sink. The effort extricated blood from his body. His body continued to seize and his coughs to bloody heave, the strain took its toll. Pushing up from the surface holding him up; he washed the blood away in the sink. He let all the evidence of this wash away. Grabbing the towel hung on the rack beside him he dried up the moisture. Once the soft threaded material was removed the new form was laid bare. Young, naïve, and innocent the blonde that faced him. The hardest part from here on out was the amount of focus he needed to maintain to keep it this way. It was going to be the worst migraine he would ever experience. All that focus, it was surely going to affect him when he needed to multitask. An extreme drop in performance for sure. He smiled ruefully at the thought. Perfect, an adorable idiot is the perfect excuse.

"Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

... **..**

"…So that is what you said?" The question was ever binding in the workings of the architecture. All of the pieces were smooth, white, and pure to a flawless construction. So empty and alone yet, it never lacked an iota of intimacy. The air itself was not white…no, it is light. It is an aurum with no a match that cannot be found.

His unscathed leather soles rub the frictionless material beneath him. His dress devoid of any scrapes in sight. The whole experience unlike anything he's ever had. The quad legs holding him upright made his back ache. His hands, absent of covered material brushed knuckles methodically. Even in this place the tissue that pushed and pulled his bones gripped harshly. The worst of it, his shutters were denied refreshment. A strong and unparalleled pair of inescapable voids held him in place.

"Uhhh…yeah" He rubbed his middle digit carefully. His interrogator continued to be stoic. They stared him down for an uncomfortable amount of time. Jaune couldn't find any comfortable reprieve from the blistering silence he was being subject to. The sweat over his brow was beginning to trail into his eye socket. Even with the overbearing saltiness begging him to blink he refused to. The person in front of him had noticed this almost immediately. They keenly observed his discomfort with an almost apathetic severity. The only hint of emotion was a lifted brow curiously watching him. The pure constipation of it all was impossible to bear with any second longer. He was about to explode from his seat when there was a commotion coming across from him.

The woman that has been listening to him so far was no longer looking at him. Her head was down, the dark hair blocking the view to her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped but, there was a rumbling circulating them. Her breathing was beginning to cut into high pitched spurts and wheezing. Suddenly her hands went up to her mouth attempting to stop the seizing. Jaune was becoming concerned when she abruptly stopped and had begun to slide out from her seat. He was hesitant to move until she suddenly had fallen on to the floor, unmoving and silent. He left the chair immediately and kneeled low to her side. He quickly went to her and pulled on her shoulder to turn her over. What he saw was…

"OH screw you Summer!"

Summer Rose, the renowned huntress and mother…was spilling her guts out on the floor. "Pffft ha ha ha ha he he ha ha ha!" Jaune let out an annoyed gruff and rolled her back over, so much for being a mature adult. The elder huntress was just like her daughter, in far too many ways. Maybe, it was more like Ruby took after her mother…too much. "I should have known you wouldn't take it seriously." He said, very annoyed. Similar to her daughter Summer was already back on her feet. "Hey… come on now don't be like that. I thought it was good. That story was…adorkable." And predictably she began to laugh again. Jaune pushed past her, intent on getting as far away as possible.

"Where can you go to avoid me? It's not like you can go very far. Admit it Arc, you are stuck with me."

She continued to beckon him back but he only continued down one of the many white halls. White, why among all the colors was everything here white? The walls, the floor, even the furniture was white. It may have been his favorite color but too much of anything was infuriating. A tick was beginning to form on his forehead. This unnecessary repetition of colorless background seeped into his very soul. "GAAHHH why is everything here WHITE!" If his voice had any special powers the color would be peeling from the wall.

"You know, the whole defeated and frustrated thing is a crappy look on you." And, of course the small and just as vexing hooded huntress was here as well. An excess of air left his lips. A longer breath of air later he opened his eyes to take it all in. "I guess I should accept the situation we're in huh?"

She leaned to the side and looked up at him. "Well, we did die after all. It's not like we have any place to be for now." His shoulders slumped and he looked forward.

"What now then?"

"Want some cookies?"

"They have cookies here?" he asked bewildered.

"Of course, we have everything here, plus I baked them."

"So I get to have the famous Summer Rose baked delights I have only heard tale of."

"Keep talking like that and I'll spoil you until you get nice and fat."

They had begun to walk down the winding halls seemingly going to some destination. Jaune had some time to think about everything that has happened.

"So, can I hear the story again?" she asked.

He returned that inquisitive brow that she gave him at the beginning of all this. How long had that taken him to tell the first time? Why do this again full circle? "You seemed not to miss a single detail the first time, why hear it again?"

"I want to hear about my daughter again." She answered curtly.

There it was, he should've known better. This woman had to suffer being without the thing most precious to her for some time. He wasn't a parent himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't understand. Remnant was the kind of place that one payed a heavy toll to live in. For some, it was their loved ones.

"Alright then, from the beginning…"

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: Now, after reading this first chapter I hope I've set the stage for you. Jaune Arc isn't**_ _ **Jaune**_ _ **Arc. I'll leave it up to you, the reader to guess what his semblance is. Trust me, it is more complicated than any first guess you have. One thing that I know is confusing is the POV and narrative I've written here. The whole story will be written in the Third-Person. There will also only be major time skips at the end of each chapter, excluding the one above. Understand that everything but for the last line break in each chapter takes place in the canonical timeline in RWBY so far. The end of each chapter takes place in the present time after the fall of Vale. Another thing to note in this chapter is the appearance of Qrow. Assume that no one knows he's in Patch and he leaves right after his conversation with Jaune. I do hope that the story has at least caught your attention and you'll give it a chance.**_

 _ **Read it, Review it, Favorite it, Follow it, and wait for it…**_


End file.
